doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doom's protagonists
can you proofread a term paper of mine? I want to make sure it's got correct grammar and spelling and also that it makes sense. you seem good at all three. thanks! --Cyb 10:40, 9 Jan 2005 (PST) As a note, when posting on something it's better to make sense. -404 PS- I'll register sooner or later... assaulted a superior officer Is this canonical? It appears in the novels, but so does more back story about the character. I think the novels should not be treated as strictly canonical. Jdowland 15:37, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) Original Doom story, anyone? Bloodshedder 15:50, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) :In DOOM, you're a space marine, one of Earth's toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Three years ago you assaulted a superior officer for ordering his soldiers to fire upon civilians. He and his body cast were shipped to Pearl Harbor, while you were transferred to Mars, home of the Union Aerospace Corporation. Buddy Dacote Is the Doom guy Buddy Dacote from the Doom Bible? According to the Bible, Buddy was sent to Tei Tenga for "showing up a superior officer". Also, Buddy dies at the end of episode 1. Fredrik 15:06, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :Possibly thats where the character came from, but I dont think that means we should start referring to him as that. A large portion of the stuff in the Doom bible never got into the final game. Fraggle 15:58, 4 May 2005 (UTC) ::We should of course not use that name instead of "Doom guy" here, but it might be worth mentioning as possibly being the character's "origin". Fredrik 16:18, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :What's about this edit? Is it canonical? And was it really by Tom Hall? If it was, then here's my thought. The story draft from the Doom Bible reads that there initially were five marines in the warehouse, playing cards. Afterwards, right before all hell broke loose, one of them left to go on his shift, and guess who?.. Moreover, from the Doom Bible it seems quite obvious that Dacote was not to be a playable character (for example, his weapon/speed/health stats are omitted). Mikerakhabit 17:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Halo reference to the Doomguy? Jon's last edit says there's a reference to the Doomguy in Halo but I don't know what and I'm sure I'm not the only one. I suspect it's the design of the MJOLNIR armour Master Chief wears but this is debatable. -- TheDarkArchon 12:07, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : The Halo reference was , as was Quake. I thought I'd posted on the talk page asking for clarification of the Quake reference but I can't find it. -- Jdowland 13:29, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :: Quake probably refers to the Doomguy in Quake 3.Fraggle 15:05, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Left handed? The article asserts that he is left handed. While the pistol and fist are definitely used left handed, all the other weapons seem to be used in a right handed way (shotgun, chainsaw, plasma rifle). Ambidextrous or possibly just a glitch in the sprite design? :-) Fraggle 09:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) : Ambidextrous. He's an everyman. o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 10:29, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :: Wouldn't an everyman be right-handed, since 90 percent of the population is right-handed? Moreover, even for people with definite handedness, precise fine motor tasks are not invariably performed with the same hand. *sigh* We always assume that id's programmers had a line of reasoning for every tiny little bit of superficial characterization in the game, but IMHO it is more likely that their deadlines didn't allow them to put any thought into it, and the explanation is simply that Kevin Cloud is somewhat ambidextrous (I don't know that he is, I'm just saying it's possible — professional artists sometimes develop it), or that after compositing they flipped a few of the sprites by accident or because for completely heuristic reasons they liked them better flipped. Ryan W 18:28, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :: I think Doomguy keeps his pistol in left hand when using other weps(except shotgun, chainsaw, plasma) instead of holstering it. ::: There was a tangential discussion on the DoomGuy's handedness here and here on the ZDoom forums. The theory was that he is cross-dominant, favoring his left hand and his right eye. I'll quote Vaecrius: "Seems to me that the Doomguy is left-handed with a cross-dominant eye, so any two-handed weapon should be held right-handed and any one-handed weapon left-handed, so that the gun could always be lined up with the right eye." and "Since a pistol isn't held to the side of your body, you can use whichever hand you want, while a long gun has to be held along the side your aiming eye is on." Two people (Risen and DoomRater) provided anecdotal evidence that this theory was plausible, and the issue of shell ejection system as possibly forcing to use one hand rather than the other was also mentioned. : 'Scuse me to kinda come in here with no apparent reason other than this but, doomguy's left handed with the shotgun on my end... no seriously he is, I should take a picture but I dunno if I can post it here... 20:36, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :: You must have an edited version of the game, he holds the shotgun so the butt end of the rifle is against his right shoulder and he pumps it with his left, I can only confirm it with the shotgun because you can see his hands, but the plasma rifle pulls to the left when he stops firing, as if he was pulling it towards his body, implying the same hold on it as the shotgun, those are the only examples I can remember besides that the sprite also holds the rifle like that. I am right handed and I hold a rifle the same way as the doom guy holds a shotgun: Right hand on the butt end and left on the forestock. B10Reaper 00:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Name in Spanish speaking countries It says something about the marine being called "Doom" in Spanish. What source is there for that? I live in a Spanish speaking country (Argentina) and have never noted any such custom. I propose removing that part of the sentence. If anyone calls the marine "Doom", it's probably because they played Quake 3 a lot. Who is like God? 06:03, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Marines and the UAC The article says the doomguy is "working for the UAC". If this is the case in any of the releases of the franchise, it should be attributed to whatever it applies to, and not poised as a general statement. In the original game the marines are just stationed in the area (where the military is employing the UAC facilities) and fly off to check what's wrong in Phobos. There's no mention of being employed by or taking orders from the corporation. Who is like God? 06:03, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Incarnations The Incarnations section is empty, since that looks silly and it might remain empty forever, I'm removing it. This talk section should provide any incentive for the missing section if anyone has any info on the subject. I suggest doing this (removal plus note in talk) to any such sections unless they are standard (some stuff is expected for some types of articles, such as a technical explanation for a bug). Who is like God? 01:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) : Ah, I get it now; this was referring to what now is Versions. I think it had the wrong header level, though, unless I missed that too. But I do think "versions" is better for a fictional character. Who is like God? 16:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) : I have no opinion on your question, but as a general comment, if a formatting guideline isn't specifically mentioned here, it probably doesn't have broad consensus yet. For example, most articles about maps use this outline, but not all. Ryan W 11:35, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Image Remove the image at the top of the page. It's fanart, and not canon. : That's been discussed before. See here: Image talk:UAC.PNG. Who is like God? 05:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Instead of weird fanart that doesn't use correct hair color, why don't we use a sprite from the game with the face from the status bar underneath it for the under-helmet view? B10Reaper 00:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Doom 3:ROE guy I believe something in game pointed out that he is the same marine as the first doom, and was sent back due to being a vetran of the first invasion. I am gonna go back and play through the game to be sure, but the beginning of the article states that it is a different marine. The marine in the game is obviously much older, so even if it isn't stated, it is entirely possible. B10Reaper 16:57, 7 December 2008 (UTC)B10Reaper ambidextrous It says in the article he may be ambidextrous but in a situation like the one he is in, a soldier may punch and keep a small arm to his left as to have easier access to a larger shotgun, chain gun to his right making switching between those more easier. Just an idea if this artical is willing to go that far into that. : Unfortunately that's just speculation. Without anything to back it up, it isn't really appropriate to include in the article. Fraggle 16:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) : If looking into the mirrors in Doom 3, the marine is shown to be using his weapons left handed, yet the player can clearly see weapons being held right handed etc shotgun. MikeMakeSuffer 19:03, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No mention of John Stalvern Why not? 02:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) It now occurs to me that John Stalvern was probably not the protagonist in any Doom. Rather, he just became one of those zombie marines you fight. Never mind. 19:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Eye color One can see several blue pixels in doomguy's eyes on STFEVL (and several other) frames of status bar face graphics. At the same time, STFOUCH face clearly has brown eyes. Looks like our hero initially bore more resemblance to BJ Blaczkowicz :) Mikerakhabit 16:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The doomguy has a name in Doom 3 It's Flynn Taggart. It's not just the novel. In Doom 3, when you log in with the desk clerk and peek above his shoulder (or just read the text somewhere in the gamefiles), you'll learn his name and some backstory. For example, that the desk clerk doesn't like him peeking over his shoulder. 01:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Made a quick sweep through language file - that's where GUI strings come from - no mention of Flynn Taggart. Something like Marine transfer and his ID, that's all I can recall was ever used. Oh, and ui_name cvar is the name displayed in PDA - change as you like. Mikerakhabit 23:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Connections to Commander Keen It is implied that the Wolfenstein Blazkowitz is the grandfather of Billy Blazkowitz alias Commander Keen. (Since Wolfenstein is obviously set in the 40s and Commander keen in the late 80s /early 90s grandfather makes more sence than father). So the Doomguy is probably either a descendant of Commander Keen or Commander Keen himself. Note that Commader Keen is at an age of 8 during the Commander Keen Games, so the time then he is old enought to join the marine corps is far enough in the future to be set in a science fiction world. i wonder... whats would the doom 3 protagonist look like as a angry zombie, he would be scarier and bad ass